Soledad
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: [OneShot Drabble] Gaara y Sasuke tienen que ir juntos a una misión por voluntad del Kazekage y la Godaime, pero los momentos tensos estan a flor de piel. ¿Qué se esconde tras esos fríos ojos y la soledad que alberga el corazón de los dos shinobis?


**-SOLEDAD-**  
By: Ame Chan

* * *

_"Ya sé que es duro a veces y que la duda nos asalta en los momentos más difíciles, pero si perdemos el amor que nos une, ya no nos quedará nada..."_

_Sasuke Uchiha & Sobaku no Gaara

* * *

_

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, mirándose de reojo. No se esperaban eso. ¿Acaso existía peor tortura que dormir en la misma cama y sentir que le corazón les iba a mil por hora?  
-¿Sucede algo?- Los chicos miraron a la joven que se suponía que debían de proteger. Hace exactamente dos días habían sido encomendados a esa misión, pues la Hokage y el Kazekage habían decidido probar una nueva estrategia en la alianza que habían creado. Tenían la genial idea de juntar jounins y chunnins de ambas aldeas para hacer misiones de alto riesgo en parejas o grupos con shinobis de ambos países. Y precisamente tenía que tocarles a ellos, dos jounins de sus respectivas aldeas. Su misión: Proteger a la hija del señor feudal de la aldea secreta del arroz.  
-N…no, le agradecemos su hospitalidad- balbuceó el pelinegro, tratando de mantener la calma. La chica les sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando claro que no les quedaba otra opción. El pelirrojo observó cortamente a su compañero, y se metió al cuarto de baño a cambiarse, aún con las mejillas pálidas algo sonrosadas. Sasuke suspiró, esa sería una larga noche. -Hey.-Sasuke volteó y la visión hizo que casi se cayera de la cama (estaba sentado en ella). Gaara estaba vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel del pecho. Sasuke le miró con notoria sorpresa en sus ojos. El ojiverde se acercó y se sentó a su lado, hablando tranquilamente- si quieres ya puedes entrar al baño. Esperaré aquí, tenemos que dormir bien si queremos que esta misión tenga éxito.  
Sasuke, perplejo, asintió y se metió al baño, cambiándose de camisa y pantalones por un pijama ligero. Salió del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo se había ya acostado, dándole la espalda. Sasuke, conteniendo la respiración, se metió con cautela a la cama, tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento.  
Pasaron minutos, incluso horas, y Sasuke, que no se había movido, sentía las articulaciones agarrotadas. Se giró hacia la espalda de Gaara, y su sorpresa fue enorme al toparse con la mirada penetrante del portador del Shukaku perforando sus ojos.  
-G… Gaara… creí que estabas dormido- murmuró el Uchiha amablemente, aunque la voz le temblaba un poco, e hizo el ademán de voltearse nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió, posando su mano en la de Sasuke. El contacto que habían establecido los hizo estremecerse. Gaara lo miró con dedición. -Sasuke… ¿alguna vez te has sentido solo?- la pregunta llegó a Sasuke como un cubetazo de agua helada. Sí, muchas veces. Siempre había deseado tener a alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que lo quisiera de verdad, alguien que lo protegiera, que lo amara…  
Bajó la mirada, cohibido, respondiendo a la pregunta del ojiverde. Éste, sorpresivamente, tomó a Sasuke por el mentó, elevándole la mirada a la altura de sus ojos. El sonrojo era evidente en los dos aún en la oscuridad. Se hallaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, podían sentir sus alientos acariciando sus labios…  
-Nosotros somos muy parecidos… la soledad ha sido nuestra compañera por mucho tiempo- el pelirrojo apretó más la mano de sasuke- no quiero volver a estar solo… Sasuke…  
El chico pelirrojo se acercó al pelinegro, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los del Uchiha, el cual estaba muy impresionado. El ligero roce siguió creciendo, transformándose en un beso desenfrenado. Ambos lo querían, ambos lo deseaban… ambos se deseaban. Pero las dudas invadían al pelinegro, aún sabiendo la naturaleza de sus actos.  
-Gaa…ah... ra... Detente por favor…- logró mascullar Sasuke en la boca del pelirrojo, el cual ya había comenzado a acariciar bajo el pijama de Sasuke. Agitado, Gaara se separó lentamente-Gaara, esto no esta bien…  
-Sasuke… por tu reacción se que tu también lo sientes… se que tu también me quieres, o al menos sientes algún afecto por mi… al menos eso quiero creer…  
-¡por supuesto que si! Pero… Gaara, somos hombres…- Gaara no lo dejó continuar, pues ya besaba nuevamente a Sasuke, pero más suavemente. Se separó de el un poco, mirándole intensamente.  
-Sasuke… ¿me amas?  
-Pregunta estúpida… claro que si… pero…  
-Entonces¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen? Ya sé que es duro a veces y que la duda nos asalta en los momentos más difíciles, pero si perdemos el amor que nos une, ya no nos quedará nada... si perdemos este sentimiento tan hermoso, la soledad y el vacío serán lo único que albergue nuestros corazones. Las palabras dulces de Gaara despertaron el corazón de sasuke, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Qué importaban los demás, su amor era lo que lo llenaba en este momento, al lado de su preciado pelirrojo, al lado de Gaara…

Las manos jamás se separaron en toda la noche, así como los corazones de los chicos se fundieron en uno solo, alejando la soledad en el pasado inerte del olvido…

**-FIN-**


End file.
